my_little_pony_fan_lavorfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Sweet candy
SWEET CANDY ES PROPIEDAD DE MABEL22 ¡Buenos Dias!Archivo:FANMADE_Pinkie_Pie_jumping.gif NO EDITAR SIN PERMISO Sweet candy es un personaje de my little alicorn terrenal is magic, gobierna ponyville desde que twilight fuera princesa pero luego fue premiada siendo princesa de equestria Características sus mejores amigos son dinky,game,lindsay,linda y water (aunque sea su hermana) y tiene una cutie mark de un corazon de oro con una gema, su cabello es rosa flour y su cuero rosa platinado. Historia luego de que twilight se convirtiera en princesa, Celestia tuvo una hija, la llamo sweet candy por comer los caramelos mas dulces, 5 años despues conocio a dinky,game, lindsay, linda y water (aunque fuera su hermana) Frases bueno bueno que tenemos aqui? wow que linda gema -cuando encontro una gema UN DOS TRES POR DINKY! -jugando a las escondidas con dinky pie tal ves mi amuleto este en tus manos, pero no puedes con la magia de la amistad!! -usando los elementos de la amistad contra el hijo de discorb, corbdis mientras mane six y celestia estaban orgullosas CM Hace no mucho, que octuvo su cutie mark, ella se encontro una gema que fue la gema mas brillante,. pero la tragedia fue que dinky pie y su madre iban a perder sugarecube corner a cambio de una gema solo podrian salvarlo, entonses tuvo que renunciar a su gema y a si salvo sugarcube corner y de ahi salio su cutie mark, representa su devosion asia sus amigos Amistades *Game (mejor amigo y novio) *Dinky pie (mejor amiga) *Water (hermana y mejor amiga) *linda (mejor amiga) *lindsay (mejor amiga) *Rainbow shy: amiga Familia Princesa Celestia: madre Princesa luna: tia Candace: prima Button mash: primo Rainbow fast: primo Purple sky: prima Shiny sunny: hermana Sun king: padre Curiosidades es miembra de las cutie mark crusaiders tiene un primo de su tia luna, pero no se sabe su nombre, pero probablemente es el bebe que luna encontro en la cancion HIJO DE LA LUNA, pero nos conformamos con purple sky. antes iba a ser unicornio le gusta jugar minecraft, tanto como los creepers. Tiene un lado oscuro, por suerte eso quedo en el pasado Es la nueva princesa de equestria Galeria de imagenes Version 1 (ENTRE TEMPORADA 1 Y 2) DDDD.PNG|como octuvo su cutie mark y error de animacion ddddddada.PNG|dandose un baño shp.PNG|saltando con dinky this day.PNG|este dia va ser perfecto sc333333.PNG|con un conejito sweetyy.PNG|oommmm vestido.PNG|vestido de gala vestido2.PNG|vestido de gala puesto Sweet candy y game.png|awww cha cutie.PNG|Cutie mark fiestaa sbaooor.PNG|Sabooooooor Sweet candy comiendo galletita pedido.gif|ANIMACION DALE CLIK Y SE COME UNA GALLETITA Ffds.PNG|HEY EVERYPONY 640px-SweetysusamigosbarneymodeON.png|saltemos! Gif14.png|Parte de la animacion y comiendo una galleta Sweet candy de cristal.png|pony de cristal 90x55x2-Seep.png|mirando Sweet cany cosplay de Nm Pedido.png|traje de la noche de nightmare moon, disfrazada de nightmare moon XD. Beso game y sweet pedido.png|awie Sweet candy and diky pie hugging.png|dinky y sweet, hecha por rainbow spicy! El lado oscuro de sweet candy.png|su lado oscuro (solo se convierte una vez al año) Sweet minecraft.PNG|En minecraft sc adulta.PNG|Probablemente de adulta cuando toma el lugar de su madre, echo por rainbow spicy adulta2.PNG|Adulta normal, y sige sin perder su ansia de galletas XD baby sweet candy.PNG|bebe arropada problem sc.PNG|Problem? sc chibi.PNG|Chibi 2 VERSIONES.PNG|ella y su nuevo lado oscuro CLAP PONY.PNG|Se supone que aplaude! epic pie time!.PNG|Epic pie time! i found diamond.PNG|Finalmente, diamante! SC CON CREEPER.PNG|I LOVE CREEPERS (EN ESPECIAL LOS ROSADOS) ten un pastel chibi.PNG|Gracias dinky! tomando jugo.PNG|Tengo sed XD ESTO YA ES DEMASIADO CON CUTIE MARK.PNG|PONY.MOV?!?!? en carpeta.PNG|En carpeta? filly sweet candy.PNG|Oh, mirad My little sweet.PNG|My little sweet quien me corto la conexion.PNG|Quien rayos me corto la conexion? quieres una galletita.PNG|Galleta para ti, Galleta para mi Seamos libres.PNG|Seamos libres, que lo demas no importa nada In a date.PNG|En una cita con game Descuida.PNG|DESCUIDA! brillo.PNG|que te parece, trece? dont mine at night.PNG|Dont mine at night portada KISS AGAIN.PNG|Otro beso mas Milshake.PNG|CHOCO... my little pony sweet is best pony.PNG|yeah! oh.GIF|Pixeleada! Sweet os.PNG|CEREAL! GLORIOSO..PNG|De adolecente luciendose http---makeagif.com--media-2-15-2014-dpJ_6B.gif|WEEEE 20% mas cool.PNG|20% cooler carta.PNG|Carta de alummna galleta.PNG|Tengo hambre jugando minecraft.PNG|I am ready! SONIC PINKSIP!.PNG|Sonic Pink! Diamonds!.PNG|Diamantes! sweet en sonic x.PNG|Igual a ella en EG, no? BEST FRIENDS.PNG|Dinky y yo! FROZEN MY LITTLE ALICORN.PNG|Y si hacemos un muñeco..... hot..PNG|HOT SLEEP.PNG|ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ si si escuhco.PNG|Eh si te escucho meh..PNG|Meh. ja.PNG|JAJAJAJA MEDIAS.PNG|Lindas medias, no? BEST FRIENDS2.PNG|Best friends 4 ever! yo en batido.PNG|En el batido YO Y MI OTRO YO.PNG|Yo y yo cupcakes cupcakes.PNG|CUPCAKES! ABURRIDO!.PNG|aburrido! YEAH!.PNG|yeah! ballet.PNG|Practicando ballet cutie buddies.PNG|yes EN LA MAÑANA.PNG|En la mañana heart.PNG|Heart pony sisters!.PNG|las 3 hermanas reunidas PARTY!.PNG|PARTY! crazy.PNG|No me mires. Ah.....PNG|Esto es vida. milkshakes!.PNG|MILKSHAKES! hello...PNG|Asi que, estas fotos? que peli mas buensima!.PNG|Que buena la peli de lego! at spa.PNG|que relajante... happy chrismas.PNG|FELIZ NAVIDAD sleep 2.PNG|ZzZzZz.... 23.PNG|SIRVE DE ESCRITORIO, YO LO TENGO EN EL MIO :3 SMILE.PNG|EPIC FACE (lo quise acer sin cuerno) happy valentin day!.PNG|feliz dia de san valentin! Sweet candy power pnoy pedido.png|Power poni! sweet candy presents.png|The sweet candy presents: Sweet candy durmiendo.png Sweet candy.png besito.png|besito mas besito2.jpg|juntos eh....png|ewe dejame escuchar pomf.png|POMF pascuas.png|felices pascuas sweet candy 4 ages.png|de 4 o 3 años Tumblr ly0elgk8401rnnptlo1 500.jpg|Con un traje de la gala echa por firefly :) Two fillies base by mylittlebases-d5fable.png|con rainbow shy celestia and sweet.png|Con su mama tomando limonada.png|tomando limonada FLOTANDOO!.png|WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE siguiendote.png|No paro de verte. tortaaaaa.png|LALALALALALALALALALALLALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA maredowell.png|como maredowell peek a booo.png|peek a boo que.png|SU REACCION (PORQUE TIENE PANICO ESENICO) SWEET Y CANDACE.png|Con candace jugete.png|Como un jugete Version 2 (TEMPORADA 3 Y FUTURAS TEMPORADAS) SWEET VERSION 2.png|YAY! SOY UN POWERED ALICORN! JAJAJA.png|yumi la coronacion.png|la coronacion de sweet Disney.PNG|disneyland snuging.PNG|awie yumi.PNG|comi mucho pay Sweetcandypididoprincesss.png|alas! Sweetbat.png|vampiro bree.png|como un breezie con las princesas.png|con las princesas princess.png|adornada Rainbow power sweet candy.png Dibujo con ale y otros ocs.png|Con Applebonbon,Fabi,Ale y Shinig por Sabrota thumb|left Categoría:OC Categoría:Alicornios Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Lista de Ponies Categoría:Potrillas Categoría:Ponies en edad escolar Categoría:Personajes de my little alicorn Categoría:Princesas Categoría:Propiedad de Ari Categoría:Realeza Categoría:Oc Alicornio Categoría:Ocs Alicornios Categoría:OC alicornios